The present invention is an improvement in the construction and design of mobile storage platforms of the type used in conjunction with liftable bed trucks trailers or in conjunction with liftable bed cargo transport means. Liftable bed trailers generally speaking employ a fixed bed and a liftable bed superimposed thereon in the loading mode which can be maneuvered under a mobile storage platform. Thereafter, the liftable bed is raised causing the legs of the storage platform to be lifted from the ground to a sufficient height to pass over normal road variances.
A basic purpose for the utilization of mobile storage platforms and liftable bed cargo transport means is to permit the preloading of the storage platforms and the transport of cargo on the storage platform as separate and distinct steps. In other words, steel cargo may be successively loaded upon storage platforms in a depot and in fact kept in storage for some time prior to the transporting of the loaded storage platforms to another location. This is a great saving in time and money since the storage platforms are inexpensive as capital investment in comparision with truck trailers which might otherwise be initially loaded with cargo. Furthermore, loading of cargo upon many storage platforms as a distinct initial step greatly saves in the utilization of manpower.
Since preloading of an entire cargo, for example, from a ship or railroad train is the most efficient way to use the aforesaid system, it is important to utilize available loading space at a depot, and it is important, therefore, that storage platforms themselves when unloaded not take up more than minimal space. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a storage platform has been designed which may be nested and successively stacked upon other storage platforms in a manner to permit successive removal of individual platforms without difficulty. The design is such that fifteen to twenty large storage platforms may be stacked and nested, and the design is such that the nesting parts are freely removed from the nested position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the storage platform has been constructed to provide critical structural support to shipping containers so that the strength of the platform is maximized where required while the amount of steel needed to construct each platform is kept to a minimum.
These features will become apparent upon a further reading of the specification which follows: